csnzfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Знамение
Знамение (zs_evacuate) - это первая карта пятого сезона режима Сценарий зомби в игре Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. Цели Найти доказательства проведения нового эксперимента. Победить Кузнечика. Описание История Дженнифер, вместе с командой проводящей расследование в связи с обнаружением доказательств проведения ещё одного экспермента Супер-солдат. Советы *Следуйте по указателям на карте. Там есть и множество баррикад и других объектов, которые нужно разрушать. *Некоторые устройства игрок должен включать. Для этого нужно либо нажать, либо удерживать клавишу . Сюжет Дженнифер получила информацию о том, что Проект 'Супер солдат' продолжается даже после того, как была разрушена лаборатория доктора Рэкса. Для того чтобы подтвердить достоверность этой информации, у нее даже был кошмар о Затерянном городе, Она дала волю обидам. Дженнифер со своим спец. отрядом направились в заброшенный город. Она не смогла найти никаких следов жизни... Она не смогла найти ничего, кроме ходячих мертвецов. Достижения Миссия чести Достижения для клана События Эта карта появилась одновременно с оружием JANUS-3: *Южная Корея: 7 августа 2014. *Тайвань/Гонконг: 19 августа 2014. *Китай/Япония: 20 августа 2014. Эта карта появилась: *Индонезия: 16 февраля 2015. Сообщения в игре Первая карта= #Дженнифер: Зомби всё ещё снаружи. Будьте осторожны! #Командир отряда: Этот маршрут ведет в тупик. Боюсь, нам придется взять вертолет и присоединиться к нашим агентам по другую сторону. #Командир отряда: Я вышлю вам координаты. Пришлите за нами вертолет! #Пилот: Принято, мы будем в ближайшее время. Конец связи. #Командир отряда: Убедитесь в том, что зона чиста для безопасной посадки! #Дженнифер: Это место... Я не могу перестать думать о том кошмарном сне... #Дженнифер: Мы должны остановить этот безумный эксперимент! #Пилот: Это Ястреб 2, слышите меня? Периметр чист! #Дженнифер: Вы слышите это? Смотрите! Вы тоже это видите? Не говорите, что эти жуки летят сюда! #Пилот: На помощь, прием! Из-за жуков мы не можем совершить посадку! На помощь! О, нет! Нет! #Командир отряда: Все спускайтесь! #Командир отряда: Всё в порядке? Всё хорошо?! #Дженнифер: Я в порядке... Башня была разрушена из-за крушения. Давайте используем её для того, чтобы перейти! #Командир отряда: Уничтожьте все системы управления на крыше и обезопасьте маршрут! #Дженнифер: Это не лаборатория. Надо двигаться дальше! #Командир отряда: Используйте кран и переходите к следующему маршруту! Вперёд! #Дженнифер: Смотрите! Новый вид зомби! #Командир отряда: Отключить все устройства безопасности! #Командир отряда: Здание горит. Выходите все из здания! Убедитесь в том, что вы не вдыхаете токсичный газ! #Дженнифер: Кажется, нас кто-то поджидает.... |-| Вторая карта= #Командир отряда: Обезопасьте подземный гараж и убегайте через водопроводные трубы! #Дженнифер: Думаю, кто-то следит за нами... #Дженнифер: Я чувствую нечто тёмное, вон там. #Командир отряда: Вы слышали, что она сказала, все будьте осторожны! Всех зомби уничтожать незамедлительно! #Командир отряда: На пути к метро заслонка. Найдите датчик давления! #Командир отряда: Нам необходимо снизить давление, чтобы открыть залонку. Найдите датчик и уничтожьте! #Командир отряда: Заслонка открыта. Вперед, вперед! #Дженнифер: Здесь намного темнее... Будьте осторожны!! #Солдат: Я нашел выход. Мы сможем выйти через него и добраться до водопроводных труб. #Дженнифер: Я что-то слышу... #Солдат: Пар очень горячий. Мы не сможем через него пройти! #Дженнифер: Мы должны что-то сделать с трубами. #СОВЕТ: Закройте вентиль трубы, чтобы остановить пар. (Удерживайте клавишу ) #СОВЕТ: Берегитесь ловушек. Они находятся повсюду. #Дженнифер: Это очень мощный мутант! Будьте осторожны! #Командир отряда: Прикончите его! #Дженнифер: Я вижу свет, идущий оттуда. #Солдат: Мы нашли путь к трубе. Мы сможем выбраться отсюда при помощи этой верёвки. #Командир отряда: Уничтожьте решётку и идите дальше! |-| Третья карта= #Командир отряда: Мы на открытой местности. Приготовиться к атаке врага. #Jennifer: Дженнифер: Я чувствую... где он... #Командир отряда: Перехватывающая линия... Бойцы! Задвиньте ее грузовиком! #Дженнифер: Эта машина нагружена ракетами. Думаю, мы сможем расчистить себе проход, если уничтожим их. #Дженнифер: Помните о токсичном газе. #Командир отряда: Вода заряжена электричеством. Во-первых, мы должны уничтожить все гидранты, чтобы потушить пожар. #Солдат: Мы должны забраться на пожарную машину и двигаться дальше. Есть еще один гидрант позади неё. #Солдат: Мы должны пойти по эстакаде, чтобы попасть на окраину города! #Командир отряда: Перегруппироваться на эстакаде. Все, собрались! #Командир отряда: Мост рушится. Будьте осторожны! #Дженнифер: Все к пожарной машине! #Командир отряда: Все быстро к грузовику и снова на мост! #Дженнифер: Мы почти добрались... Худшее место... Похоже на Затерянный город. #Командир отряда: Сейчас мы наконец-то можем выбираться отсюда. Солдаты! Взбирайтесь на грузовик и двигайтесь на открытое пространство. #Солдат: Открытое пространство найдено! Я думаю, тут мы в безопасности. #Солдат: К счастью, устройство управления ещё не включали. ; Битва с боссом #??: Хаха! Как вы посмели вступить на мою территорию! #Дженнифер: Кто это?! Покажись! #??: Так, так... Если вы просите. Люди называют меня 'Кузнечиком'. #Дженнифер: Ещё одна жертва эксперимента? ...В вас ещё осталось что-то человеческое!! #Кузнечик: Не судите меня, жалкие людишки! Отправляйтесь в ад! #Командир отряда: Все, приготовиться к обороне! Держитесь вместе, огонь! ; Навыки #Кузнечик: Вам от меня не сбежать! #Кузнечик: Давайте покажем им на что мы способны! #Кузнечик: Найдите меня, если сможете! #Кузнечик: Вы считаете нас монстрами! ; Смерть #Кузнечик: Вы... Вы такие же как мы...... #Дженнифер: Похоже что вы что-то знаете о проекте 'Супер солдат'! #Кузнечик: Если вы хотите знать, следуйте за мной... #Дженнифер: Вы знаете что-нибудь об изменениях, которые я ожидаю? #Кузнечик: Хм... #Дженнифер: Кто стрелял?! Выяснить кто это сделал!! Галерея File:Loadingbg_zs_omen1.png|Фоновая картинка во время загрузки карты File:Loadingbg_zs_omen2.png|Тоже самое File:Loadingbg_zs_omen3.png|Тоже самое File:Omen_promotional_art.png|Рекламный плакат Omen_screen1.jpg Omen_screen2.jpg Omen_screen3.jpg Omen_screen4.jpg Omen_screen5.jpg Omen_screen6.jpg Omen_screen7.jpg Omen_screen8.jpg ; Официальные скриншоты File:Omen_officialss1_map.png File:Omen_officialss2_map.png File:Omen_officialss3_map.png File:Omen_officialss4_map.png File:Omen_officialss1.png File:Omen_officialss2.png Интересные факты *Знамение или предзнаменование - явление, означающее что-то хорошее или плохое в будущем. *Изначально разработчики планировали назвать эту карту "Evacuate". *Эта карта состоит из трёх частей. Каждая часть загружается по окончании предыдущей. Вернуться назад нельзя. Также это первая карта сценария, состоящая из нескольких частей. *Это первая карта сценария зомби, где появляется такой вид как Зомби-паркурщики. *В самом начале игры на этой карте игрок увидит за дверью зомби из режима Зомби: Тьма. После падения вертолёта они исчезнут. *Перед падением вертолёта игроки могут услышать фразы из главы Recoil игры Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes: **"CnC, this is Red Tail 5. We are approaching the drop point. Area looks quiet." **После того как на вертолёт нападёт Кузнечик: "CnC, this is Red Tail 5! We have been hit and going down! Repeat! This is Red Tail...". **После падения: "Come in! Any survivor members of Red Tail 5! Be advised, multiple hostiles are moving in to your position! Ranger 3 Bravo Team is pushed to your position. Move away from the crash site and run with Bravo Team immediately!" *На рекламном плакате изображена Дженнифер, держащая дробовик UTS-15, рядом стоят солдаты с таким оружием как M4A1, K3 и Desert Eagle. *Эта карта напоминает кампанию The Parish (Приход) из игры Left 4 Dead 2, от Valve. На третьей мини-карте некоторые сегменты напоминают игру The Last of Us. *Когда эта карта только появилась в азиатских версиях игры, на ней было множество ошибок, которые позже исправили: **Иногда кузнечик застревал между небоскрёбом и деревом. Игроки могли его быстро убить. **При переходе на следующую часть карты у игрока выбиралась модель персонажа по умолчанию, вместо ранее выбранной. Также такие предметы как татуировки и костюмы с эффектами не работали. *Фоновая музыка на этой карте напоминает музыку с карты Toxicity. Однако здесь она звучит лучше, т.к используется файл в формате mp3 с отрегулированной громкостью и нормальными звуковыми настройками. На карте Toxicity используется файл в формате wav. Это музыка из глав Alamo, Pipe Dream и Recoil игры Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. *На этой карте есть препятствие-грузовик, который нужно толкать вперёд. Игрок может нажать + чтобы было быстрее. Такая же ошибка есть и в игре Half-Life, когда игрок двигает ящики или тянет на себя. en:Omen Категория:Карты